My Vampire, My Lover
by ScreaminDeathNoodlezz
Summary: Sasuke interferes with a situation of Naruto's. They become close friends and sooner than later they fell for each other. Sasuke admits he's a vampire but Naruto doesn't care because he loves him. One problem: the other vampires disapprove strongly.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just a normal school day for Uzumaki Naruto. Being made fun of, laughed at, having no friends to rely on, lived alone. He was obviously lonely, but as usual no one on earth would care. He was walking down the hall when he stopped in his track once he saw a crowd of girls. _Who's that? _He thought to himself. _No one's usually this popular… _ he suddenly found himself pushed up against the lockers harshly.

"Tch, what the hell Inuzuka?" Naruto spat.

"Oh, gomen, did I push you too hard?" the brunette growled as Hyuuga Neji snickered from behind him.

"Hell yeah you did! And shut up before I take a shit in your hair so it can be a real brown, Hyuuga."

Neji silence at once and glared at the blonde. "You're one to talk with your fucked up whiskers."

Naruto bared his growing fangs at Neji. He absolutely hated when people mentioned his "whiskers". Just then, Kiba had his hand wrapped tightly around Naruto's neck.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Uzumaki?"

"Hana… se…" he managed to choke out as Kiba only tightened his grip.

Neji rolled up his sleeves. "Gomen, Uzumaki. It's only business," he said as he clenched his fists.

"Damn… it…" Naruto hissed befor his eyes started rolling back in to his head. Right when Neji was about to finish Naruto with a single punch, his wrist was caught before the action proceeded. Another hand grabbed Kiba's hair, causing him to fall back, releasing Naruto's neck.

Naruto slid to the floor, only to look up at a figure he'd never seen around school before.

"What's all this for?" asked the man as he tightened his hold on Neji's wrist and Kiba's hair.

"Ow!" exclaimed the dog boy. "Let go of my hair, you prick!"

"What gives you the right to touch me anyway, you duck-haired freak?" Neji asked rudely.

"Because," the dark blue-haired man explained. "you two idiots have no right to be beating the shit out of this innocent dude."

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden word that he was called. "Innocent."

"Now go." Just then, the man let go of them and they angrily walked away as he kneeled down in front of the blonde. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled as he cupped neck. "who are you anyway…?"

"I'm the new transfer student," he chuckled. "Uchiha Sasuke. And you are?"

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Well, nice to meet you Uzumaki-kun," Sasuke smiled warmly at him. Naruto had never in his life something so beautiful… so comforting… friendly. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Sasuke suddenly frowned.

"Nothing," Naruto replied as he turned his head away, wiping his tears. Sasuke tilted his head slightly, slowly figuring out Naruto's lie. Then he turned his head toward the crowd of gossiping girls and realized they were looking at Naruto. Just then the bell rung loudly through everyone's ears. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Meet me at the park after school, Uzumaki," he whispered before standing back up, now making his way to class. Naruto looked admiringly after him. _Why does he treat me differently…?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto's POV**

The last bell rang throughout the halls. I picked up my book bag from the side of my desk and carried it over my shoulder. I slid my hands in my pockets and made my way out of the school building.

I stopped by the large oak tree out front and looked up at the sky, closing my eyes as the warm breeze cooled my skin.

_Meet me at the park after school, Uzumaki-kun._

He said my name with such comfort. I brought my head down in to my hands as tears came out once again. Never in my life had I heard someone say my name like that…

"Damn it," I grunted as I wiped my tears. I looked across the street to the park and sighed. "Here goes nothing." And with that I started my walk to the park.

When I got there, I took my place on a nearby bench and waited for him.

About 30 minutes later, he still hasn't shown. Roughly grabbing my backpack, I stood up ready to leave when…

"Uzumaki-kun?" I completely froze. "Where are you going?"

I turned around to face the voice… and there he was. Uchiha Sasuke. He looked completely handsome where he stood. I felt it to be entirely difficult to take my eyes off of him.

"Sorry I was late," he spoke again. "the girls wouldn't leave me alone."

"It's okay," I murmured as I turned away.

"C'mon, Uzumaki, let's go get ice-cream, okay?" After that his arm swung around my shoulders and we started our little walk to the ice-cream store.

Once we got our dessert, we walked back to the park to sit on the bench.

"So," he said after taking a bite of his ice-cream sandwich. "why were you crying earlier?"

His question drove me eyes away from him and to the ground.

"I… no reason," I lied. I glanced back at him as he slipped the last bite of the sandwich between his thin, perfectly shaped lips and chewed it with a little bit of rhythm. "U… Uchi.. ha…?"

"Hm?" His eyes caught mine and in an instant, my popsicle quickly slid across my mouth and dropped on the ground.

"Shit!" I yelled in embarrassing frustration. "Gomen, Uchiha-kun… boku wa-"

"Uzumaki," he interrupted me, catching my full attention. Suddenly, his thumb touched my lower lip and gently rubbed it, causing my face to rise in temperature. I couldn't help but stare at him in surprise. "It's okay," he finished.

I kept quiet…

"Just because of your clumsiness, you've got popsicle juice all over your mouth." He took his thumb off of my lip and brought it to his own to lick the juice off of it. "I'll buy another one, if you want," he said looking straight forward.

I finally took my gaze off of him and hung my head. "Why," I asked with a shaky voice.

"Hn?"

I stood up in front of him and he looked up at me with a worried face. "Why," I repeated. "Why me?"

"What do you-"

"Why do you treat me so differently?" I shouted as tears poured out.

"Uzumaki," he said as he stood up, grabbing my arms.

"Hanase!" I tried shaking him off but his grip was too strong. "Go hold on to one of those girls who keeps chasing you around!"

Unexpectedly he grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling it so my head would tilt back, and he caught me off guard… way, off guard.

As said, this was totally unexpected. My eyes widened as his lips contacted with mine. I whimpered in to the kiss, closing my eyes tightly and grabbing hold of Uchiha's sleeves.

His arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer to his body.

He finally pulled away but didn't bother to look at my expression. He just held my body close to his and whispered softly in my ear, "Uzumaki-kun, forgive me for this sudden action… but I couldn't hold it in any longer…"

I kept quiet as I dug my head in to his shoulder, holding on to his sleeves tighter.

"The first time I saw those beautiful ocean-colored orbs of yours I couldn't help but fall for them. And spending a whole day with you makes me fall for you even more… this may be wrong to other people but I don't care… you fall for whoever who fall for… and I… love you, Uzumaki-kun…"

I felt him kiss my neck before his rested his chin in the crook of it as he held me closer.

"Uchi-"

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke." Surprisingly, he's letting me call him by his first name…

"Sasuke," I breathed as I lifted up my head. "I… don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything," he replied. "just let me love you."

I stiffened up to his words that were sensually spoken against my skin. He pulled back from the hug and finally looked at my face.

"Gomen, did I freak you out?"

I chuckled a little and shook my head.

"Good," he said as he smiled happily back at me. His smile made my body react unusually and I raised to my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck, once again having our lips touch for a few more seconds.

When I pulled away, falling back on my heels, Sasuke gently kissed my forehead before making his way home.

"Ja ne, Naruto," he waved.

"Ja ne… Sasuke…" My hand clutched at my shirt at which my heart rests underneath. _He kissed me… he says he loves me… but will he show the same affection tomorrow? Or will I be the only one in love?_

**Death: THEY KISSED~! :DDDD**

**Suzuki-san: I know. And it was so romantic :3 I'm mad Sasuke just grabbed Naruto's hair like that, though.**

**Naru: I like it rough!**

**Sasu: Ohhhhhh that's what **_**HE **_**said! Get it? Ha, yaoi reference. XDDDD**

**Suzuki-san: I get it~ *laughs hysterically with Sasu***

**Death: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . smh. You guys are such noobs. Next chapter is Sasuke's POV!**

**Sasu: Yesssss! And Sasuke scores his own chapter :DDD**

**All: See ya next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I slipped off my shoes before stepping inside my mansion. Itachi and his wife were standing by the door.

"What are you, my parents?" I spat as I walked pass them.

"You're home late and we were just wondering where the hell you were," my brother barked back.

"I was out with a friend. Happy? Now leave me alone." And with that, I climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall to my bedroom. The butler standing in front of my door opened it for me.

"Welcome home, Uchiha-sama," he greeted me.

"Yo," I said as I walked in to my room. "Hey, bring me a glass of water, please."

"As you wish," then he closed my door as he went to fulfill my order.

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked out the window, recalling my actions towards Naruto.

_Don't say anything… just let me love you._

Why do I sense no regret of saying those words? Especially to another man…

"Naruto," I whispered to myself.

"Who's that?" I whipped my head around only to find Itachi leaning against the wall in my room.

Standing up, ready to defend my honor, I yelled back, "What the hell are you doing in my room? No annoying brother are allowed in here!"

"Look," he said as he stressfully ran a hand through his hair. "I don't care how many times you tell me that made-up rule of yours I'm still going to barge in here as much as I please. After years of this same situation happening over and over again, you shouldn't even bother to waste your breath to tell me the same thing."

"Whatever," I huffed. "what do you want anyway?"

"I came in here to tell you to clean up your attitude around my wife."

"What?"

"You heard me."

I rolled my eyes as I picked some books out of my book bag. "Aniki, I don't if she cries a river. I'm changing who I am just for her benefit."

"Otouto," he sighed.

"What, aniki? I'm doing homework, so I don't have time for your complaints about your wife's feelings."

"Please, otouto, just make her happy for me…"

I completely stopped what I was doing. Did I hear right? I looked at him with a freaked out face.

"Aniki," I said, my voice as the sound of fear. "you want me to make someone _happy for you_? And on top of that, you say _please_?"

He gave me a pretty serious look, so I decided to give in. "Okay, fine. I'll try to calm down…"

"Good," he said with a smirk. He was centimeters away from the doorknob when he paused. "And who's this 'Naruto' kid?"

I stiffened up, and only from hearing his name. Droplets of sweat dribbled across my forehead just from thinking about him, and what happened between us today.

"Otouto," Itachi said from behind me. "Who is that?" I heard the door close behind him.

"He's a friend," I managed to choke out.

"If he's just a friend, why are you panicking so much?"

"I'm not panicking…!" Knowing he saw right through my lie, I unexpectedly blurted out the truth. "God damn, aniki, fine! I… I really like him!" I turned around to face him, but it appeared that he was a bit too close.

"He's a human, isn't he?" he asked after taking in a small sniff of me.

"Does it matter?"

"It does matter, Sasuke! We cannot allow that kind of relationship in our family." His eyes turned blood red. That isn't a good thing.

"Itachi, don't," I begged as he stepped closer. "I'm sorry… please don't do this-" Before I could finish my sentence, Itachi's bared his teeth and deeply bit in to my neck.

"ITACHI!" I yelled out in excruciating pain, nearly ripping the back of his plaid shirt.

Only Itachi, our new clan leader, could give me this kind of pain for a punishment of disobeying him.

Luckily, this doesn't kill me… once he's finished with me, he leaves my body as is and I'll end up waking up the next morning looking like nothing happened.

I finally woke up on the floor next to my bed with a hell of a headache… I looked down at my watch and noticed I was late for school. But I didn't really care so I decided to stay home.

Around about 3:15, I decided to go to school, but not for education. So I slid on a black tank and put on my blue and black plaid button-up shirt but left it open, revealing my tank. And last but not least, a pair of black skinny jeans and blue converse.

Once I was done getting dressed, I made my way downstairs and grabbed my helmet and motorcycle keys before exiting the household.

About a few seconds later, I approached my motorcycle. It was black and blue, basically matching my outfit, and it had "Uchiha" in Japanese splattered in red on one side and "Sasuke" splattered in white on the other side. I could've drove my all black Mercedes but I wanted a quicker ride. I finally got on, and sped off in one swift movement, eager to get to the school building.

I finally arrived at the school and everyone was beginning to evacuate the building.

Blue eyes stared back at me in surprise once he caught sight of me.

"Yo," I greeted him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked under his breath, as if he was afraid to inch closer to me.

In an instant, my helmet was in his hands. As I got back on my ride, I gestured him to hop on.

He looked around nervously before putting on my helmet and finally got on.

"Hold on," I cautioned him. His arms shakily wrapped around my waist, pulling himself closer to me as he laid his head on my back.

I smirked as I started to ride off. The speed was intense and the cool air cooled my face and blew my hair back. I suddenly felt his arms tense up around me.

"Naruto," I said, hoping he could hear me.

"Hm?"

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared," he denied.

"Then why are you shivering?" His shivering came to an end now that I've mentioned it. "Hn," I huffed as I turned a corner and slowed down to a halt.

"Why did we stop?" he asked, uneasily releasing his hold around me.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked him without turning around.

"Um," he thought aloud. "it's Friday, so nothing. Why?"

I smirked again. "Just be dressed and ready by 9:30." Naruto climbed off the motorcycle and gave me back my helmet. As I put it back on my head I waved and said, "Ja ne, Naruto." Then I drove off back home.

**Death: Ohhhh~ what do you think they'll do that night?**

**Suzuki-san: They gunna- *Death covers his mouth***

**Death: DON'T SPOIL IT, SUZUKI-SAN! :O**

**Sasu: Stay tuned for the next chapterrr~ it's going to be in the narrator's POV!**

**Naru: Please revieww~! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Narrator's POV)

It was around 7:30 and Naruto just hopped out of the shower with an orange towel around his waist. He walked towards his mirror to look at himself. _What is he planning to do with me?_ He thought as he dried off his hair with his orange towel.

Leaving the towel on his head, Naruto walked over to his closet. _What should I wear? _He pulled out an orange tank top and red skinny jeans and quickly put them on.

"Damn, feels like I need a new pair of these," he sighed. "then again, maybe I shouldn't wear just a tank."

He slid off his tank and pulled out a fitted, long-sleeve, red t-shirt that said "You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter" in green gooey-like letters. "This is better," he smiled.

Naruto looked at his watch and noticed that it was 8:25.

"Great! I have plenty of time to eat my ramen," he exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen.

Meanwhile with Sasuke…

"Aniki, I'm going out," Sasuke yelled as he ran downstairs.

"Where?" he yelled back, walking out of the kitchen, catching Sasuke's arm before he could get any further to the door.

"What's it to you?"

"Sasuke," Itachi growled, glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm not going to bite anybody." Itachi stayed quiet for a minute, and then let Sasuke go.

"Thanks, Nii-chan!" Sasuke said as he grabbed his helmet and motorcycle keys, running out the door after kissing Itachi's cheek.

"Itachi…?" his wife, Selena, asked said quietly, coming up slowly behind him.

"I shouldn't have let him go," he murmured. "he's probably going with that human…" Selena placed her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them.

"He's going to be okay," she assured, though she wouldn't know because she's a newborn. "just let him have his fun okay?"

He sighed and turned around to hug. "Hopefully you're right. But I found out he's done something with that human, he's dead for sure."

…..

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's house right on time. 9:30. Naruto was sitting outside on his steps finishing up his ramen.

"Sasuke!" he yelled in surprise, running back inside to put his bowl away and ran back outside, throwing himself in Sasuke's arms.

"Hey," he chuckled as he placed his hands on Naruto's waist.

Naruto pulled back with his arms still around Sasuke's neck and looked up at him, flashing his huge grin. "I thought you would bail out on me…"

"I don't see why," Sasuke protested. "if I do recall, wasn't I the one who said 'I love you'?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto remembered as he blushed at the memory of that day. He regretted acting like an idiot towards Sasuke…

Before Naruto could say or think anything else, Sasuke gently kissed him.

"Now c'mon, Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled away from their embrace.

Naruto stayed back as he watched Sasuke climb back on his motorcycle. He finally noticed Sasuke's outfit. He was wearing a black short-sleeve t-shirt that said "Beware… Vampire in Sight" in bloody letters with a picture of bloody lips on the back. His pants were his usual black skinny jeans with red converse. And his hair had dark red streaks in it and his bangs reached pass his eyes so he would have to flip his hair every now and then.

"Naruto," he called, snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"Sorry," he apologized, taking Sasuke's helmet and strapping it on as he sat behind Sasuke. Once they started to be on their way, Naruto asked the one question that was bothering him all day, "Where are we going anyway, Sasuke?"

"A club," Sasuke answered simply. "just relax and have fun. Be yourself."

Naruto was surprised because he's never been to a club before. In addition, he hasn't danced since the last day of 5th grade.

Once they arrived, thing only thing Naruto could see was all kinds of colored lights floating around him.

"Sasuke," he said, holding on to Sasuke's waist tighter.

"Hm?" he answered as he parked in a spot, turning his head back to Naruto. "What is it?"

Naruto looked back up at the colorful building once again. "N-Nothing," he lied. "I'm just nervous…"

"Don't be," Sasuke comforted him as he got off the bike. "You're with me so you'll be just fine."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with worried eyes. Sasuke leaned over to kiss his little one's lips gently before grabbing his hand, leading him towards the doors.

When they got inside, Naruto gasped at the scene he was witnessing.

The club was most definitely made for teens. The place has strobe lights flashing every color anyone could ever think of. There were little spots where people could just sit and talk and upstairs were booths where people could eat delicious foods of their choice. Last but not least, there was, of course, a bar. It served every drink. Even alcohol.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, catching his attention. "Here." He held out a wine glass filled with some kind of drink to Naruto. He took the glass and tasted it, he licked his lips and his eyes dilated then returned back to normal.

"Whoa," he breathed. "What a great beverage!" He quickly finished the rest of it, giving it back to Sasuke, asking for more.

"Chill, Naruto," he chuckled. "I'll get you as much as you want."

About 30 minutes later of tasting different flavors of vodka, Naruto started seeing stars.

"Saaaassuuukee~," he stretched his name. "Can we-*hiccup*- can we daaaance to this son-*hiccup*-ng…?"

"Sure," Sasuke agreed as Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged him to the floor.

Once they got to the middle of the dance floor, merging with others, the song Come Into My Dreams by Foggy.

"Watch out, Sasuke," Naruto warned as he started to flow with the beat.

Sasuke started off slow but began to dance along with Naruto.

They both were moving rhythmically to the song. Soon enough, both Naruto and Sasuke were dancing closer and closer as they looked in to each other's eyes.

Sasuke slipped a finger in one of Naruto's belt loops to pull him closer.

"I must admit," he said in Naruto's ear. "You are a very good dancer."

Naruto chuckled. "I try." With that, Naruto shifted his hips to the beat, smiling from the happiness that filled him up.

Once the song was over, they made their way back to the bar.

"So how about it?"

"How about what, Sasuke?"

"Can I take you home?" Naruto merely laughed at that question.

"There's an obvious answer to that," he told Sasuke, running a finger down his stomach. "Nice bod, by the way." Right when Naruto turned around he bumped in to someone, causing their drink to fall on the floor. The person he looked up at was a great sight.

"Naruto?" Naruto just turned around, grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"Let's go, Sasuke…"

"Wait, wait, Naruto. Where you guys going?" the person said as he laid a rough hand on Naruto's shoulder, turning him back around.

"Keep your hand off of me, Kiba!" he yelled back, slapping the dog's hand away from him. "Go take you and little shit-haired girlfriend back to that nasty cave you somewhat live in."

"Watch what you say, Uzumaki. I can kick your ass right here and now-"

"Neji," Kiba said, holding out an arm to stop Neji from getting any closer to Naruto. "I have a better solution." He then took another glass from the bar and "accidently" spilled it on Naruto's head. Naruto balled up his fists. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I do that?"

In an instant, Naruto punched Kiba's face and Kiba came barking back with a punch back to Naruto's face.

Naruto charged at Kiba, forcing him to the ground and wrapping his finger tightly around the Inuzuka's neck.

"Kiba, I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled as tears flowed down his face.

Kiba himself grabbed a hold of Naruto's neck. "I'd like to see you try…!"

Sasuke jumped in to pull Naruto off of Kiba. The crowd was mumbling and asking each other questions as the music paused.

Neji pulled Kiba up from the floor and snared at Naruto. "Try this little trick again when no one's looking. Next time, you're dead!"

Naruto's head hung down, his hair covering his eyes. Then he pushed pass people to make his exit from the building.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled through the crowd, glaring at Kiba and Neji before following Naruto outside.

"Naruto! Naruto, wait!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and Naruto quickly reacted and slapped Sasuke across the face, leaving a red hand mark.

Sasuke turned his head back to him, eyes glowing a dark red and tightening his grip on Naruto's arm.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry- ow…! Sasuke! I said I was sorry!" Sasuke closed his eyes and once he opened them they were back to its regular onyx color. He let go of Naruto's arm, completely unaware that he was hurting him.

"I'm… sorry," he sighed. "I'll take you home…" Naruto did nothing else but to go along with Sasuke because that's all he wanted to do. He wanted to go home.

"We're here," Sasuke stated, looking behind his shoulder to Naruto.

"Arigato," he said as he got off the motorcycle.

"And here, I bought this bottle for you. It seemed as though it's your favorite flavor."

Naruto quickly took the bottle from Sasuke, who was turning off the motorcycle and got up off of it.

In the next few minutes, Sasuke, who was still outside even though Naruto was inside his house, heard something shatter.

He ran inside and found Naruto leaning against the wall with a broken bottle next to him.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, more drunk than before. He got up and stumbled towards Sasuke, falling in to his awaiting arms.

"Naruto, you should sleep," Sasuke tried to tell him, but was too distracted by this cute figure Naruto had on him. He couldn't help but attack those luscious pink lips.

(Sasuke's POV)

Unexpectedly, he let me French kiss him. As my tongue entered his mouth, I felt him place his hands against my chest, holding on to my shirt. He kissed me back just as passionate, but I'm the dominate one here. I placed my hands gently on his face and kissed him deeper, causing him to lean back a little. My tongue explored the insides of Naruto's mouth, as he did the same.

Our tongues fought for dominance, and of course, I won. I pulled away and planted kisses down his neck as my hands slid down his back and held on to his waist once again. I gripped his waist and earned yet another moan.

"Sasuke," he moaned out. "yameto… onegai shimasu…"

"Why," I asked with a nearly aggravated voice. Why does he want me to stop?

"I-If you don't… I'll… I'll…" I suddenly got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"Gomen," I apologized, and in seconds, Naruto was on the bed, with me on top of him.

"Sasuke…?"

"I'll take care of you," I assured as I started to quickly unbutton his shirt, throwing on the floor once it was off.

I took a long look at his glorious, flawless, sun-kissed figure. A finger rose to draw an invisible line across his smooth chest and down his toned stomach until I reached the button of his red skinny jeans. Unbuttoning the button and unzipping the zipper as smoothly as I could, I reached my hand in to his pants, underneath his boxers, and started to rub on what's next to be mine.

"Hn," he moaned, "what are you… what are you… haaa…"

"You're hard, aren't you?" I chuckled at his adorable reaction. In response to my question, he panted unevenly, letting out small moans after every stroke. I took my other hand and used it to slide his pants and boxers completely off.

"Naruto," I whispered as I leaned down. "your body is so beautiful…"

"Iie…"

"Why not put it to use?" And with that, my mouth was around his head, licking away the precum that kept leaking out.

"Ah! Ya-Yamet-to! One… onegai… haaa… ha.." I kept doing my business, slowly advancing to deep-throating.

"Sasu…! I'm… I'm coming…!" I kept going… until…

"Sa-Sasu… Sasuke~! 3" He finally released. And I took the opportunity to swallow all of it. I came back up to see his flushed face.

"I won't stop 'til you moan out my name again." Moving on to my personal short-term goal, I crawled on my hands and knees, right above Naruto once again. He looked up at me as I held his hands, our fingers intertwining and leaned in to kiss those supple, succulent lips of his. Once I pulled back, his expression changed quickly when I released his hand to unbuckle my belt.

"What do you plan on doing next…?" he asked worriedly.

"Something I've been waiting for since the day I met you," I answered as I slid my belt off and throwing it on the floor. Letting go of his other hand, I sat up to my knees and slid off my shirt, throwing that on the floor as well. "Naruto, you were meant to become mine."

"What does that mean..?"

I leaned back over him to whisper in his ear, "I was meant to be inside of you." I felt his body flinch at my words. I took my hand and ran it slowly down Naruto's arm, diving in to his neck with strong kisses.

"B-But," he hesitated. "uh… Sasuke! At… hn.. at least turn off the lights…"

"Either way your beautiful body is going to be seen," I protested, giving him a bite.

"Ah!" he shrieked.

Soon, both my hands were stroking his thighs, then wrapped them around my waist.

"Jo-Jotto matte…! I don't think we should do this…!" I couldn't wait any longer, I didn't want to waste time preparing him… I had to do this now I'd go crazy…

Once I placed my head against his opening, I felt his body tremble. I pressed in him slowly, watching him suffer from the pain of someone loosening him. He arched his back up as he raised his arms above his head, moaning out like never before. I was finally all the way inside of him, but stayed still so he could get used to it.

"Daijubu, Naruto?" I asked vigilantly.

"Ittai… Sasuke," he panted.

"Gomen," I said sadly, getting ready to regret my next few words. "I promise… after this… I won't ever make love… I'll only give it to you." Knowing he wouldn't understand the pain I'm going through just to say this, I hid under the long strands of my right-sided bangs to hide my irritated pain. "I'm moving…" I looked back up at him as he nodded his head, unexpectedly wrapping his arms around my neck.

I moved slowly back out, but only halfway, and back in. Naruto made a pained face as I repeated the process.

"Don't hold in your voice," I told him. He moaned out louder than before, his voice was so astonishing… I began thrusting in to him a little faster, eager to hear more of his sweet voices. His nails nearly dug in to my the back of my neck and back.

"Ha… ha.. ha- ah….! Mmnn!"

I went faster, and the faster I went, the more the bed rocked. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold in his moans, but he couldn't do it. It hurt him so much he had to cry out.

"Sasu-ke~! S-Slow down…! Ittai…" he cried out.

"It's almost over, Naruto," I huffed.

"Hurry- ah…!"

"N-Naruto…" I couldn't keep it in, my precum leaked out of me and inside of Naruto. "Shit… Naruto.. I…"

"Uh… Sasuke… you're..!" The rest of my seed left my body and flowed in to Naruto. He threw his head back, taking a deep breath and pulled me as close to him as possible, moaning out, "Ah…! Sa-sukeeeeee~ ahhhh~!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I woke up from the sun shining on my face through the large window on the wall next to my bed.

"You're awake," I turned to see Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed and facing away from me… "I should get going." As he stood up, I quickly reached across the bed to grab out to his hand. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Where are you going…?"

"Home."

"Can you stay with me for a while longer?"

"No."

"Nande…?" He stayed quiet for a short period of time, as if he was thinking for a reasonable answer.

"I just… can't… if you were me, you would understand more clearly. What I did… was illegal. Hontou gomen, Naruto."

"Sasuke…" He snatched his hand away from mine and walked out of my house as quickly as he could. Once I heard the door slam, I curled up under my covers. _I only remember the simplest of things from what happened last night… but what could he do that was illegal?_

(Next day at school)

I didn't get any sleep whatsoever last night… nor did I eat anything. I just kept my position in bed the whole day and night.

"Oi, Naruto," Kiba yelled from behind me. I just kept walking.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled after me after I turned a corner. Then I saw Sasuke talking with the most popular girl in school: Haruno Sakura.

I never liked her for god knows how long. Anyone that ever took their time out to talk to me… she would always turn them against me. My body reacted to the anger boiling up inside me and I ended up punching a whole in the wall. She's probably the reason why Sasuke was acting up yesterday morning…

I heard footsteps run up behind me. My eyes closed as the rage inside me built up, the fire growing bigger. Just as I felt Kiba and Neji's energy right behind me, my eyes immediately opened and red chakra blared out of me, instantly blowing them back against the lockers a few yards behind me.

Sasuke passed a look at me, but kept his fearful eyes on me longer than he did yesterday morning.

"I told you he was a freak," I heard Sakura whisper to Sasuke.

I let out a frustrated yell, catching their attention again. I reached out to a locker nearby and pulled the door off. With as much strength as I had, I threw the locker door to Sakura, only to see Sasuke catch it.

"Naruto," he spoke.

"Now you want to talk?" I growled at him, stepping closer. He and Sakura took steps back as other kids backed up against their lockers. We kept walking until we were outside of the school.

"Look, I'm sorry." I glared at him as he gestured Sakura to go back inside. Of course, she listened to him, and once she was gone so was everyone else.

"I'll kill you for breaking my heart… then going the person I hate more than myself!" My anger drove me to break off a thick branch from a tree and throw it at him.

"Naruto, please calm yourself! I didn't mean to harm you in that way-"

"Then think before you say or do anything!" By now, I was in front of him, looking at him with more anger than before. I reached out to grab his throat by he caught my wrist and pulled me closer to him instead. "Let go of me, Sasuke…!"

"You want me to think before I act? Well here you have it." Then he kissed me. He fucking kissed me.

_**Naruto, just give in. You know you can't help but to love him.**_

_No way! Who's side are you even on?_

_**Yours. Listen to me for once. I'm only helping you. You don't plan on losing anyone special to you again do you?**_

…

_**Didn't think so…**_

Just then, all my rage slowly disappeared and I felt myself turning back to my original self. I felt my body weaken, but only found myself to be held closer to him for support and somewhat comfort…

He pulled his lips away from mine and as usual I impatiently waited for them to touch me again.

"Naruto, I really, really, do love you," he said as I laid my head on his chest. "I didn't mean to leave you like that yesterday morning… I just… disobeyed the rules of my kind."

"Your 'kind'?"

"Well, like my family."

"Mhm…"

"C'mon, I'll take you home." He took my hand and led me off school campus.

Once we got there, there was a stranger dressed in a grey shirt that says "A Day To Remember" with a picture of a sticky-note-looking calendar underneath the words and a black and white striped sweater. His jeans were the same as Sasuke's… black skinny jeans. And his shoes looked brand new, as a matter of fact, I recognize those shoes. They're the newest pairs of Chuck Taylor's Converse. But the weird thing is…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke barked at the man.

"I'm only doing my job as clan leader," he responded. Then his head turned to look at me. "and you are?"

"N-Naruto," I stuttered. "Uzumaki…. Naruto.. I'm Sasuke's friend…" I felt Sasuke tighten his grip on my hand. "I… I like your shoes… they're the latest from Chuck Taylor… I didn't know they were being sold before its actual… release date…"

"I have my ways of getting what my clan and I want," then he turned back to Sasuke. "He has a good taste in shoes. He's okay with me… so far."

"Just shut up and leave!" Sasuke shouted. "And you still never told me the reason why you're here! The real reason…"

"Okay, fine. I was driving around in the car I just bought and I suddenly smelt your scent. So I stopped the car, got out, and followed your scent. I ended up here, at this house. I went inside, still following your scent. The strange thing is that… the most strongest scent of you was left behind in the sheets of a bed."

I looked to see Sasuke's eyes widen in sudden surprise.

"No," he choked out, placing his free hand on his forehead.

"You know what the rules are Sasuke," the tall one informed. "Now you have to suffer the consequences." He started to take a few steps forward.

"Naruto! Run!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed me out of the way of the man's attack.

"Out of the way, Sasuke," he murmured.

"I won't let you lay a finger on him!" he scolded back. In a flash, Sasuke was body slammed to the ground, the strength of the attack breaking the earth.

"Sasuke!" I shrieked out of panic.

"GO!" From his painful screech of instruction, I fearfully ran for my life, to scared out of my wits to look back. Once I was deep enough in the forest, I hid sat down against a tree and held my hand against my heart, grabbing on to the school shirt that covered it. _Wha… what the hell just happened? What was that man about to do to me- _my thoughts were abruptly interrupted by an excruciating scream that echoed throughout the woods, sending chills through my body. I covered my mouth…

"Sasuke," I whimpered through my hand. After I heard a car drive off, I got back up and made my way back to where Sasuke is. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes… he was lying there on the ground… bleeding from his neck… I fell to my knees next to his body. Tears streamed down my face as I laid my head down on his chest.

"SASUKE!" I screamed my heart out, sobbing over his corpse. My only true love died before I had the chance to say I love him… for the first time… "I love you, Sasuke," I sobbed, hoping he could hear me. "I'm sorry…"

I stayed in the same position until it started to rain a few hours later. I sat up and looked down at him. The raindrops making it look as though he were crying as well. But… he's not. There's still hope in him still being alive thought… and with that, I picked him up and finally brought him inside my house, laying him on the couch. I didn't bother to dry off or change clothes, so I kissed his cold cheek, told him I loved him again, then went to stand in the front door to watch the rainstorm. _Here I am… standing between the darkness lurking through my home and the sadness from the terrifying event that happened outside my home. I'm an idiot hoping for the dead to come back alive. *chuckle* As if, Naruto. And what I find completely weird is that… the guy who I met today… he looks just like Sasuke. Only with longer hair._

**Death: :O**

**Sasu: *glares at Death***

**Naru: *glares as well***

**Suzuki-san: *eats sushi* O.o was I not invited to this staring contest?**

**Death: u.u" I'm sorry you guys… you know how things go.**

**Sasu: *continues death glaring***

**Naru: T.T**

**Death: Next Chapter… is a surprise for those who don't know xDDDD Updating later! Please review, and be nice please . I know I suck but please don't be uberly rude about it D; anyways… LOVE YOU GUYSSSS 3 see ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of rain and the sight of a dark living room. Raising a hand to my head, I looked over and saw that the door was open and someone was just… standing there. The silhouette turned around.

"Sasuke?" It spoke my name with a hint of worry.

"Naruto," I sighed in relief. I sat up and he ran over to me within seconds, throwing his arms tightly around me.

"You're alive!" he cried as I hugged him closer. He was soaked from the rain, but I didn't care. I heard him sob on my shoulder, clutching on to the back of my shirt securely with both hands. Never have I heard him cry this hard before… this makes me feel somewhat special. And having this feeling scares the shit out of me. Soon, his tear fest had calmed down.

"You okay, now?" I asked against his neck.

"Mhm," he sniffed as he pulled back from the hug, with his hands resting softly on my shoulders. "I thought you were gone forever, but I… I chose to wait.." I kissed his cheek.

"I see," I chuckled. "and I heard you."

"Heard me? What did I say?"

"And I quote, 'I love you, Sasuke' and 'I'm sorry'." He blushed a red that shone bright enough to see in the dark. Zealously, I kissed his wet lips, forcing my tongue to slither in to his awaiting mouth. I felt his hands slide up neck to either sides of my neck as my own hands slid in to the back pockets of his soaked uniform slacks. I see he's gotten the hang of us together like this after only one time. Pulling away from this strong kiss, I licked my lips as I dove in to his neck once again.

"Sasuke…~," he moaned.

"Hm?"

"Onegai shimasu… ta… take.. me…"

"Meaning?" I know it's a dumb question, I just wanted to hear his meaning to his own words.

"Ahh… make m-me… your… yours… one… once.. mmm-morrrree…" He moved his hands from my face down to my chest. I looked down to why he said such things.

"My pleasure," I whispered as I moved my hand to rub his erection through his slacks. He moaned a little louder than before. This is all very tempting. His neck is right in front of me. Why can't I do it? Why can't I bite him? I've had all the chances in the world, yet I still can't do it.

"Oi, Sasuke? Why'd you stop…?" I was too lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that I stopped until Naruto called me out on it.

"Gomen," I sighed, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Doushite?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing," I lied as picked him up off of my lap and laid him down on the floor, unbuckling and sliding off his slacks.

"You didn't wear any underwear today?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, I forgot," he said shyly, blushing again. I smirked.

"Mmm. Ero." Two of my fingers pushed inside of Naruto, earning a slight moan. _Even after I got caught by Itachi, I still chose to disregard the rules and ignore the consequences of doing these things. I love Naruto, I can't do anything about it. I could turn him in to one of us… but I'd hate to see him in pain. So it's not worth the risk right now..._

I pulled my fingers out, ready to push my own hot erection in to him. Once it was out, I grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him closer to me, slowly entering him. I groaned as I felt him tighten up around me. I leaned over to kiss him softly before the hard part starts. The look he gave me was something that made my evening with him completely better. It was indescribably beautiful. I kissed him once more before finally moving.

"Faster," he mouthed. I couldn't believe it, but I went faster as he said. At every thrust, he let out his sweet, soft moans. I was close to the edge until Naruto said it first. "Sasu… ke… I'm com-mmm..!" Just hearing him saying made me blow my load. So I kissed him right as we both reached our limit.

About an hour later, we were sitting outside on Naruto's back porch, watching the rain that still fell. Naruto laid his head on my lap and closed his eyes as I played with his hair.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Who was that guy from before…?" I tensed up from his question, instantly knowing he had more to ask. "What was going to do to me?"

"Do you really want to know?" He looked up at me and nodded his head. I took a deep breath, ready to tell him the whole terrifying truth.

"That guy from before… is my older brother, Uchiha Itachi. He just got married to Uchiha Selena. They basically watch over me like parents."

"Oh, now I see why he looks a lot like you."

"Yes, except we're different in many ways but the same in only one."

"In what way are you both the same?"

"Myself… and our clan… are.. vampires…" He quickly sat up and looked at me with terrified eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" he tried to joke. All I did was look at him with sincerity.

"Naruto, I-"

"No, no, no, this is all a prank to play on the little kid who no one cares about, right? Is it? I bet Kiba and Neji are in this too, aren't they?"

"No…"

"Then what the hell are you talking about, Sasuke?" He looked at me anger and fear in his eyes. I sighed and whistled, and in result, a bird flew in and landed in my hands.

"Gomen," I apologized to the bird.

"What are you-" his sentence was interrupted by the sound of breaking bones of the bird and the sound of me gulping down sweet blood. Once I was done with the bird, I looked back up at Naruto. His eyes were widened as he figured that his words stood corrected. I licked my lips and teeth clean before I spoke.

"Believe me now?" It must've been my voice that caused him to scoot a few feet back away from me. "…. The reason my brother tried to attack you was because he chose to kill you. As I said before, I won't let him lay a harmful finger on you. I had many chances to either kill you or change you in to one of us. But to see you go through such pain isn't worth seeing. I'd hate to see you scream and yell out in pain. As you can see, I haven't chose to do either because I love you too much for either to happen." I stood up. "I understand if you want to leave me, either way, both of us has a decision to make. For you, either you have to be killed or choose to become one of us. For me, I have to turn you in to us by force, or I'll suffer the consequences of the leader's choice." I walked back inside of the house.

"Sasuke," I heard him call after me.

"Yeah, I know. My sweater. Thanks." As soon as I touched the handle to the front door, I heard footsteps run up behind me. I turned and was unexpectedly kissed. My eyes broadened at this sudden action.

"Naruto," I said as he pulled away, hugging me.

"I don't want to lose you again," he said. "It's hard… but I don't care if you're a vampire… I'll do anything to keep us together…" I dropped my sweater and wrapped my arms firmly around his small body. _I don't even know if what he's saying is true… but I choose to believe him. However, now that we're passed that, what do we do now?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto's POV**

I don't know what the hell I was doing, but Kyuubi was right. I really can't help to love him and I can't stand to lose him again.

"But we have to leave, you know," I heard him say.

"Why?"

"If Itachi finds you, he'll kill you… and maybe me too."

"I don't mind dying…" That accidently slipped out. As usual I wasn't thinking.

"Well, too bad. I won't let you." I felt him hold me tighter. I sighed against his shoulder. "Naruto…"

"Huh?" Just then, he lifted his head up and leaned in to kiss me… only this time, it felt… different than usual. My hands fell from around his neck, back to my sides. "Nng," I groaned, my eyes getting fatigued. I felt him place a hand on my face as this kiss grew deeper. _What's happening to me…? Why do I feel drowsy?_ My body started to lose its sentiment, unable to kiss him back any longer. I lost all strength and sunk to the floor, leaving his precious lips.

"Sasuke," I said barely above a whisper as I slowly rolled my exhausted eyes up to see him crouch down next to me. I felt his hand stroke my cheek as my vision started to smear. "What's… hap… pening to me…?" I nearly killed myself using more of my worn-out breath.

"You're just very tired," I managed to take notice of. "I'm sorry." After that, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, closing my eyelids, entering the darkness of slumber.

I woke up but to only hear myself breathing and the faded voices around me. I shook my head to try to clear up everything. Suddenly something soft rested upon face, slightly lifting my head. I blinked several times at this figure. As soon something warm and moist stroked my lips, I instantly knew who it was.

"Sasuke?" The figure nodded. "Sasuke… how come I can't… move as much?"

"Don't worry about it," his voice didn't sound right… but as long as I'm with him, everything should be fine, right? Hands unbuttoned my shirt and slid the cloth gently over my shoulders, revealing skin. Fingers ran along my neck, kisses following after. A moan escaped my lips.

"… yameto…" Usually he would have stopped. A fierce pain shot through my entire body. _He chose to do it by force? Yameto onegai shimasu! ITTAI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PAIN I'M FEELING IN ME?_ I screamed as loud as I could, running out of breath immediately. I heard the window shatter and whoever was on me was quickly pulled off. I screamed again as something sharp left my neck. I felt blood flow out of me, fast yet slow.

"Naruto! Naruto!" There's Sasuke's real voice… "Naruto, please! Speak to me…!" Hands touched the spot where the pain was and I flinched. "Oh, God, please don't do this to me…" Using the last of my strength, I slowly lifted up my hand to touch Sasuke's face, and smiled at him. I felt him grab my hand with his free one and held it there. I didn't have any more strength to give any last words for him. From there, everything faded back to black.

"_Naruto…? Naruto? Oi! Don't play any games with me! NARUTO!"_

_I watched down on him. I watched him shed tears over my body. He looked at my neck and realized something. I know I'm not dead. So I'm guessing now he knows, too. Knowing that one of his kind bit my in the wrong place. I turned around to face the beast within me._

"_Kyuubi? He knows I am not dead, right?" He nodded his head._

"_If you don't want him to worry himself to dead, at least start breathing again," he advised._

"_Why can I not stay here longer, Kyuubi?" I asked curious._

"_There's no need. Now go." Doing as I was told, I closed my eyes and climbed back in to my body._

A large intake of breath woke me. My vision was clear again, I can hear… at least I think I can.

"Naruto?" I stand corrected. I sat up and realized I had been put in a bed. I turned my head to see Sasuke staring at me in awe.

"Don't look at me like that, Sasuke," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not a terrorist."

"Tch," he scoffed, getting rid of his stare. He walked towards me and placed his hand on my neck. I flinched again. "Couldn't you tell?" He used his thumb to push my head to face his way, finding that he was giving me a serious look.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Back then, you couldn't tell that he wasn't me?" His eyes guided to my newly bandaged neck.

"I couldn't see very well 'cause my vision was all messed up so I couldn't see clearly. All I could do was feel whatever was happening. I thought it was you after he kissed me-"

"What?" His eyes sharply shot back at mine. "He did what?"

"It's really not a big deal, Sasuke." He sighed as his hand slid off of my neck, no longer touching me, and stood up straight.

"He kissed you, Naruto," he said as his eyes turned red. "I knew I should have killed him. Damn it." He turned around to leave but I grabbed his hand after a step forward. He stopped and turned back around. Scared by the way he looked at me with his blood-red eyes made me let go of him, pulling back my hand to hold it in the other. I turned away from him, petrified.

"S-Sorry," I apologized, closing my eyes.

"Naruto," I heard him sigh as his hands framed my face, bending over to kiss me. I reached up to touch a hand of his as he laid me down without breaking the kiss. As he pulled away, he took his hands off of my face and placed them on either side of me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were no longer red. They were back to its original pitch-black color. "Get some sleep," he whispered. "We have to leave this place tomorrow morning. I need to get you somewhere safe before Itachi finds us."

"So… we're basically running away… together?" Just saying "running away together" made me smile. He caressed my cheek as he chuckled.

"Yeah, just like that." He crawled under the sheets with me and wrapped his long warm arms around me, pulling me in to an undying hug.

"I love you, Sasuke…" I haven't said those words for God knows how long. He said something, but I couldn't hear it clearly as I slowly fell asleep.


End file.
